TwiGH School Musical
TwiGH School Musical is a crossover between Twilight and High School Musical. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 23:' '[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']]. Summary Edward Cullen and Jacob Black get some musical competition for Bella Swan's heart! References *Scooby-Doo *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolf_Man_(1941_film) the Wolf Man] *Wolf Blitzer *Wolfman Jack *Fork, Washington *Lima, Ohio *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glee_(TV_series) Glee] *Cheerios Characters *Edward Cullen *Jacob Black *Bella Swan *Emmett Cullen *Alice Cullen *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Jasper Hale *Emmett *Sue Sylvester *James *the Newborn Vampires *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *the ''Twilight'' Crew Transcript (Scene begins with Edward Cullen putting on makeup) Jacob Black: (Holding Bella Swan) Bella's in danger. Edward Cullen: The vultori? Jacob Black: No. I'm smelling a stronger scent. Emmett Cullen: Sorry. I don't age, but my clothes sure do. Alice Cullen: Wait, something's coming this way. Bella Swan: (Holding a script) The...New born vampires? Alice Cullen: I'm sending something far more terrifying. Emmett Cullen: (Gasps) (Scene goes to four mysterious people coming this way.) Troy Bolton: Hey! We're from East High. They found asbestos in our walls, so we have to transfer to your school for a while. But that's ok. I'm sure we'll fit in. Cast: ♫ I'm sure we'll fit in, I'm sure we'll fit in we're all the same as you and him. ♫ (Crickets chirpping) Jacob Black: And I thought I hated you. (Scene goes to title card: "TwiGH School Musical," with "Twi" not lighting up and with a wolf howling and "GH School Musical" lighting up and with pop music playing.) Edward Cullen: I hear they're recruiting an army of freshmen for the School Musical. Bella Swan: Who has time for musicals (puts head on table) when there's so much moping to be done? (Scene goes to Alice slurping a soda) Alice Cullen: I'm having another vision! No, wait. It's just a brain freeze. (Head goes down) Troy Bolton: Hi, I'm Troy. Can I sit down? Alice Cullen and Bella Swan: No! Troy Bolton: I know what'll turn those frowns upside down- a song! Edward Cullen: Ugh, someone put a stake in my heart. Troy Bolton: ♫ I blame it on this weather, lose the gloom and you'll change your tune. It's that easy. ♫ Gabriella Montez: ♫ Come on, everybody, and join our choir it doesn't matter if you're a human or a vampire. ♫ Bella Swan: Oh, that's cute. Edward Cullen: Oh, no, they're getting to you, Bella. We have to get you out of here. (Edward carries Bella on his back only to cause Bella to hit the wall above the exit door.) Edward Cullen: If she asks, uhh, she was hit in the head by a frisbee. (Scene goes to Edward and Bella in the Flower Field) Bella Swan: I can't stand it! Edward Cullen: I know you want to be a vampire. Bella Swan: No! I mean, this pain in my head. Are you sure it was a frisbee that hit me? Edward Cullen: Uhh, actually, I think it was a werewolf. Jacob Black: It was not! Edward Cullen: What are you doing in Flower Field? Jacob Black: Flower Field? We call this Litter Box Field. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan: Eww! Jacob Black: Come away with me, Bella. You won't have to become a vampire. Edward Cullen: Stay with me, Bella. You know we were meant to be together. Bella Swan: I'm so confused! Troy Bolton: Who could blame you? Bella Swan: Troy? Troy Bolton: It's not everyday you have to choose between a werewolf... (Scene goes to Jacob Black scratching his head with his foot.) Troy Bolton: And a vampire. (Scene goes to Edward Cullen eating a mouse.) Troy Bolton: So you should really think things through. (Scene goes to Jacob Black and Edward Cullen doing what they are doing but in sync) Troy Bolton: ♫ You gotta, gotta, gotta think things through when your friends look like they belong on Scooby Doo. You gotta, gotta, gotta slow things down (Scene goes to Emmett Cullen turning his head and lighting his head like a disco ball) before your face becomes a disco ball that spins around. You gotta, gotta, gotta sing it out even though your friends would rather sit and mope and pout. (Scene goes to Alice and Jasper seeming all sad and gloomy) You gotta, gotta, gotta get it right but any way you cut it, both your boyfriends bite. ♫ (Edward and Jacob bite Troy's fingers) Troy Bolton: Yeoww! (Scene goes to Edward standing in front of a curtain) Edward Cullen: Well, it's official, Bella's been bitten. (Short Silence) By the acting bug. Bella Swan: ♫ You turn my frown upside down. ♫ Jacob Black: I say Troy's turning our love triangle into a love rhombus. Edward Cullen: It's time for us to put our differences aside and kick some High School Musical butt. (Edward knocks out Jacob's books) Edward Cullen: Gather your pack and meet me at the Fighting Field. Jacob Black: The Fighting Field? Oh, you mean the Outhouse Field. Edward Cullen: Ugh, is there any place you guys don't go? (Scene goes to the Fighting Field with both teams) (Scene goes to the Twilight team) (Scene goes to the High School Musical crew who are dancing to pop music) Edward Cullen: We're going to make you regret you ever came to Forks, Washington. (High School Musical crew stops dancing) Troy Bolton: Forks? We were supposed to go to Lima, Ohio, and join the McKinley High School Glee Club. Edward Cullen: Well, if you're here, then who ended up over there? (Scene goes to the Glee club under attack by Newborn vampires) Sue Sylvester: Newborn vampires? Aaahh! James: Mmm! They do taste like Cheerios. (James bites girl and segment ends) Trivia *Edward was putting lipstick on at the beginning. *The High School Musical crew included: *#Troy Bolton *#Gabriella Montez *#Chad Danforth *#Taylor McKessie *Emmett was eating a long hotdog. *Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans were not with the High School Musical cast in this sketch. *Troy had a pizza and milk for lunch. *Behind the Musical stage, Jacob hold books that said "How to Maths" and "Sciencing" and one cut off book that only reads "ohy". *The Twilight crew had eight vs. the High School Musical group of four. *1st time Scooby Doo gets spoofed. *The title is a reference to the UCB Theatre L.A. Show "TwiGH School Musical". *Antagonist: New Born Vampires *On DirecTV, it misspelled the title, calling it "TwiSchool Musica" instead of "TwiGH School Musical." Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Book Parodies Category:Music Parodies Category:Death Category:Disney